Sabertooth
Sabertooth is one of the Legal Guilds in Fiore, as well as it's second strongest Guild. Overview The former "strongest guild in Fiore" is led by Master Jiemma with an iron fist: any member staining the name of Sabertooth with his or her actions will be severely reprimanded, and disgracing the guild might even lead to excommunication, with Jiemma further humiliating the underling who failed him before driving them out, as seen with Yukino Aguria, who was forced to strip and then chased away for losing against Kagura Mikazuchi and being pitied by her. Sabertooth's rank seems to consist of at least several tens of members, among which are five elite Mages responsible for earning the guild its current status. Unlike Fiore's former top guild, Fairy Tail, which accepts new members without requirements, Sabertooth seems to have high standards, as noted by Yukino, who only managed to join the guild after a long time. In stark contrast to this, however, the Exceed Lector and Frosch made it to the guild despite their seeming lack of fighting skills, and, strangely enough, Jiemma seemed to be unaware of their presence until the former spoke to him; something which hints Sabertooth's Master may not be the only one behind the acceptance of new members. After losing the title of the strongest guild and recently owed by Fairy Tail for saving Lector, Sabertooth's ruthless images are no more, with the bonds of friendships now moving forward. Locations and Buildings Sabertooth's current location is unknown. However, its apparent guild building has been shown: it appears to be located in a rocky area, with some mountains sitting not far from it. The building is identified by a large banner, covered in lines and sporting light edges, which bears the guild's symbol, held up by an horizontal staff secured via a chain to a metal ring, adorned by fang-like protrusions, which tops the high pole sustaining the emblem. Sabertooth's headquarters itself appears to be a very large complex consisting of several structures joined together, with some of them even sitting on top of the others, generating an imposing, elongated structure vaguely reminiscent of an odd pyramid adorned by a multitude of facades, windows and pillars, as well as by some pointed towers protruding upwards from its upper part. Topping the whole structure is a massive statue portraying the animal which is the guild's namesake, a saber-toothed cat with its jaws open. Scarce scrubs of trees are found in the building's vicinity and additional structures are located not far from it, being seemingly numerous and elaborated like those composing the headquarters. History Strength As of year X791, Sabertooth is renowned as the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, being considered superior to many other guilds which in the past used to be more famous than it, such as Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and even Fairy Tail, the former owner of Sabertooth's current status. The core of the guild's power and the ones behind its reputation are just five Mages, known to possess tremendous Magic Powers: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, as the name implies, are two Dragon Slayers belonging to the so-called Third Generation, meaning that they gained their Magic through both the training of a real Dragon and also from the insertion of Dragon Lacrima in their bodies. Their power is acknowledged by the King of Fiore himself, who referred to seeing them fight on a later date as "saving the best for last", and they made claim that with their Magic, they were able to kill the Dragons who had taught them in the first place. Other Mages of this elite group, such as Rufus Lore and Orga Nanagear, possess extremely rare types of Magic such as Memory-Make and Lightning God Slayer Magic, respectively. Sabertooth's team for the Grand Magic Games was able to achieve the first place in the Games' preliminary contest Sky Labyrinth, beating all of the other groups, some of which included powerful individuals the likes of Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis and Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar; it's worth noting that the elite five weren't even complete at this time: the fifth member, Minerva, was out on a job and was temporarily replaced by newcomer Yukino Aguria. Sabertooth's strength in comparison to Fairy Tail is mediocre, as was discovered during the Grand Magic Games. Minerva, who is lauded as the strongest of the S-Class Mages in Sabertooth was soundly defeated by Fairy Tail's 3rd strongest S-Class Mage: Erza Scarlet, in a battle that overwhelmingly favored Minerva. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were defeated effortlessly by Natsu Dragneel, the most powerful S-Class candidate of Fairy Tail, who won in a 2v1 fight without resorting to Dragon Force or his own Dual Elemental Dragon Mode. Rouge Cheney was later defeated in a 1v1 fight against Gajeel. Gray Fullbuster was the third S-Class candidate from Fairy Tail to defeat a Sabertooth S-Class level Mage like Rufus Lore, in a 1v1 on the final day of the games Orga Nanagear is inferred to be significantly weaker than his lightning counterpart in Fairy Tail: Laxus Dreyar. Orga was defeated in a single strike by Jura, who in turn was defeated by Laxus himself. While the S-Class level of Sabertooth is clearly weaker than Fairy Tail's, they are significantly stronger than the S-Class levels of most other guilds, such as Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus. This indicates the strength of Sabertooth, relative to all other Fiore Mage Guilds is about 2nd, with the potential for Lamia Scale or Mermaid Heel to be stronger. Members Former Members *Jiemma - Former Guild Master (possibly deceased). *Minerva Orland - Former Strongest Mage (deceased). Navigation Category:Legal Guilds